olipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guidebook For Survivors
Here can be found Olimpiaeger's post on ROBLOX Survivors,including a special guidebook. It was on the forum,but it slowly died out. It got total of 113 replies,with mostly positive comments. Guidebook For ROBLOX Survivors (By Olimpiaeger) "Survivors,hence their name,are a survivor game where you fight for yourself,your teammates,alliances,or the prize." "Survivors require lots of things. Both Physical Strenght,or Brain. Survivors have lots of chances,so you can presumably choose what do you want to do. Fight for yourself and the prize,or stand out to your mates. Thought every people comes for the prize." "There are always 39 days (or fewer) on survivors. With a number of Castaways. The Castaways are not choosed,they can be either filled with deviousness,or angelic represents. The first thing I do is to stand out for the team,and show positive things. Make alliances with your teammates,or with the whole team (which is mostly used). The teams need attitude. The Teams also have special names,like Heroes,Villains,Monsters,Fairies,or commonly names of an ancient Tribe." "After the Teams are seperated,the game begins. The hostess will shout 'Come on in guys!' and he will call you to the challenge place. The challenge place is a specific place located somewhere on the island. As I mentioned before,the challenges can be multiple. Requires lots of skills,so this is why you need to train a-lot. You don't know what's gonna be the next challenge. Maybe a puzzle? Maybe a maze? Maybe a batter-battle? This is why I've written this for you." "One Team wins,while the other loses. The winning team gets the 'Team Immunity' which menas all the members (including the leader) can stay for another day. While on the other team,they will have a date with the hostess of the show. On Survivors,the hostess will watch how the team does,and decides which team gets immunity and which doesn't. And the hostess can also decide who will stay,and who will go home. Thought this is a RARE case. Your team lost,you have to go to the Tribal Council area at night. Filled with Torches. Torches resemble soul,and heart. Each castaways decide who they want to vote out. They will be called out,and will go into a voting booth. They will write the castaway's name on the paper. Which is later collected. The Host will read the votes,and the person who has the most votes,will leave the game. Most Castaways are mostly voted out for being rude,boastful,or because He/She cost the challenge. If a castaway is eliminated,the host will call him out, 'Please (Insert your name here),bring me your torch'. Then,the host will put out your fire. Meaning you lost all power,heart,and soul. The host will say '(Insert your name here),the tribe has spoken'. And you will leave immediately in a pathway". "If the castaways' half is gone (If there was 20 and only 10 are remaining),they will do the merge. The merge means that no more tribes (or teams),and no more Team Immunity. The Team Immunity will be replaced by the Immunity Necklace,which means you are safe,and you can't be voted. You have to be alone (which is not recommended) or with alliances. Being alone will make them think about you being eliminated. Rules have not changed,thought. After the merge,Jury will happen. Jury won't be sent home,they will stay on the Island. Jury are special people who got eliminated after the merge. They will vote one of the final 3 or 2 to win the game". "If you are lucky enough to make it into the final 3 or 2,the Jury will decide who deserves to win. If you get the most votes,you will be rewarded by the winner of the season. (And in real survivors,money)". Other "Idols can be played too. The host will often read some rhytmic letter. If you read it,and listen to it,and memorize it,you can find the location of the immunity idol. If you get it,you need to hide it away,and bring it up as a surprise when you know you have a risk. You can also play it to other players,to save them for elimination. Deeply after the merge,idols can't be played". "Voting can reveal a castaway's feelings,secret sides. As I mentioned before,they will vote the player who they see as a threat,betrayer,or a lone wolf. Messy voting means that there are no high numbered votes,and all the players have at least one vote. For example,if the votes are 1-1-1-2 it's a messy voting". "Voting can also have another side,the Tie. A Tie which means that castaways are tied with their votes. For example 3-3. If it's a tie,you need to revote. You don't have to be scared,since you can't be voted for. You can only vote for the Two Castaways that are tied. If the votes are still tied,all the players (except for the Two Castaways Tied) will have to draw rocks. Blue Rocks means that you're safe,while White rocks (only one) means you're eliminated". "Double elimination is a rare case,when the show can't handle more days,but there are for example 38 days,but 9 contestants still remain. The bottom three will have one player safe,and two eliminated". Category:Other